


You Are

by OrganiccHyojong



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I Tried, I can remove the daddy kink at some point if I regret it but hey it works for now, M/M, Pentagon, Slight Smut, huidawn, i tried to make it slow burn oops, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganiccHyojong/pseuds/OrganiccHyojong
Summary: I'll try and post my Pentagondrabbles here lol





	1. Park date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date in the park:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I 'm really bad at making my chapters last, so please leave prompts so I can write more :O

”Hyung, I’m bored.” Hyojong dropped himself in Huis lap. They were in the dorms living room and everybody else were either in their rooms or out doing whatever it was that they were doing. Hui dropped his book and sighed under his boyfriends weight.  
”And what do you want to do about that?” Hui was slightly annoyed. Hyojong wiggled his eyebrows, smirked, and received another deep sigh and a poke in his chest from Hui. ”Oh, you. I’ve said no, not yet. I’m not ready.”  
”Okay, then. I’ll wait. But what about a walk in the park?” Hyojong switched to aegyo and kissed Huis cheeks. ”Pleeeaaaase hyung.” When he started tugging at the olders sleeves he gave in.  
”Okay, but what the heck should we do at the park?”  
”We could play football or basketball?” Hui thought for a while.  
”Why not, I wanna beat you at football.”  
”Thank you, hyung.”  
”No problem babe.” Hui gripped Hyojongs collar and dragged him into a kiss. He played with his tongue on Hyojongs lower lip, but pulled away just as Hyojong was going to let him in. Hyojong moaned in frustration.  
”Hui, you’re such a tease sometimes. Don’t you want me?” He pouted.  
”I do want you, I’m just nervous and it’s fun turning you on and not letting you have me.” Hui scrunched his nose and giggled into the crook of Hyojongs neck, who smiled and rolled his eyes. ”Go get your football then Hyojong, and meet me in the hall.”  
”Okay, see ya in a bit.” Hyojong got up and ran to his room.  
———  
It was a bright and sunny afternoon outside, and hand in hand they walked amongst the blooming flowers, smiling widely. They found a big lawn, where children and people with dogs played. After they had put their bags down and taken of their jackets, Hyojong took his football out of his backpack and raised an eyebrow towards Hui who winked at him and ran a few meters away, then turned around and shouted; ”Hit me with your best shot!”  
———  
Although Hyojong lost against Hui (as expected), he finished the game with a smile on his face and they damp down on the warm grass, wiped out but content.  
”Haha, I won.” Hui smirked and poked Hyojongs side.  
”I don’t mind, hyung, as long as you’re happy.” Hyojong switched to aegyo again and intertwined their fingers.  
”What’s with the aegyo? How thirsty are you?” Hui teased and hit his boyfriends thigh lightly.  
”A little. You’re super hot. Stop panting in my ear or…” Hyojong stopped talking and blushed a little as two women with strollers passed them and threw looks at their hands.  
”Cute.” Hui smiled. ”I’m thirsty for real though, are you?”  
”Yeah, should I go and buy something?”  
”Sure, be back soon!” Hui put a hand on Hyojongs neck and kissed him before he left. He had watched Hyojongs cute walk for a while when he heard a shrill voice behind him.  
"Excuse me." He turned around to see a woman, 40-ish, bent down a little so she was in his level.  
"Yes?" Hui got nervous.  
"Excuse me if I ask, but is that your brother or something like that?"  
"Oh, do you mean Hyojong? No, he's my boyfriend." Hui shook his head, a little anxious about this sudden confrontation.  
"Are you sure he hasn't lured you into this? Is he forcing you to do anything weird?" She looked worried, and Hui started laughing.  
"Hyojong? Forcing? He loves me, and I love him, he's in fact waiting for me until I feel comfortable with certain things. We really enjoy being with each other, and that's what matters."  
"Oh, okay. Are you sure you love him though? Maybe it's platonic."  
"Lady, you're nice, but you should mind your own business. If you need to know, the fact that his smile, voice, way of acting and moving makes me the happiest boy in the world should be enough to know how much I adore him. Just now he went off to get drinks, without me asking him to. He's kind, fun and absolutely amazing. So thank you for asking, but we're incredibly happy." The woman looked a little taken aback by this love-declaration, so she just hummed a "okay, sorry" and left. Hui sighed loudly and laid back in the grass. A few minutes later a brunette head popped into his view, making an unforced smile appear on his face. Hyojong sat down and kissed him, then handed him a bottle of lemonade.  
"Here. Missed me?" Hui sat up and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah, thanks. Missed you lots. There was this weird lady who stopped by here and started talking about how I had to be careful about you not forcing me into this. I guess she was little of a homophobe." Hui chuckled.  
"So, what did you tell her?" Hyojong looked a little pale, he always got scared when things like these happen.  
"Oh, I just told her about how amazing you are and how you are waiting for me and how you make me feel." He took the others hand.  
"And how do I make you feel?" Hyojong tilted his head and but his lip a little.  
"Your smile gives me butterflies, your touch makes me tingle and I could look at your eyes for forever. You are amazing." They both blushed and Hyojong bent forward to hug his boyfriend.  
"It means a much."  
"You mean a much."  
"Yah, hyung, you're so cheesy."  
"I know." Hui chuckled and took a sip from his bottle. Hyojongs hand in his felt very reassuring, and all was well. "I know."


	2. The Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the pre-debut times when Hyojong performed Deep Roll with Hyuna:>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE CHEESINESS AND FOR PORTRAYING HYUNA LIKE THIS I DONT KNOW HER PERSONALITY

”Ya, hyung! Do you want to come with me tonight and watch the performance? It’s the first time I’m performing with Hyuna.” Hyojong looked hopefully at his boyfriend.  
”Ah, why not, I want to support you Hyo-honey.” Hyojong smiled shyly and dragged Hui into a hug, nuzzling his head in the crook of the elders neck. Hui patted his hair softly, his body reaching out to hold hands with Hyojongs body-heat. He was proud over Hyojong for getting such an offer even before they had debuted. The fact that it was with such a girl as Hyuna worried him a little, but he knew how much Hyojong loved him, and he wouldn’t leave Hui for someone like that.   
”Thank you, thank you, thank you.” The vibrations from the rappers voice felt nice against Huis neck, as did his lips which kissed the skin lightly. Hui hugged him tighter and smiled.  
”It’s nothing, really.”  
——  
A nervous Hyojongs hand found Huis backstage, and Hui stroke it with his thumb while smiling calmly.  
”You’ll do just fine, Hyojong. Just start rapping, and it’ll just go with the flow. I think Hyuna is probably more nervous.” Hyojong nodded slightly as the person mentioned entered the room.  
”Hyojongie! Nice to see you! Nervous?” Hyuna squealed and hugged him tightly, ignoring Hui completely.  
”Y-yeah, quiet a bit really.”  
”I gotta go, but good luck and see you on stage!”  
”You too.” Hyuna left, smiling sweetly at Hyojong. Hui felt slightly uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything to his boyfriend, who already were nervous enough.  
——  
There was a screen in the room back stage, and Hui watched the performances after Hyojong had to go and prepare. Soon Hyunas number started, and the provocative choreography were a little too much in his opinion, but the song was okay. When Hyojong came up on stage his stage presence hit Hui like an arrow. He looked sexy as hell, and Hui moaned a little, getting weird looks from the other people in the room. The way he danced with that female dancer and the way he moved together with Hyuna looked very natural to Hyojong though, liked he always had been with hot women like those. Hui could feel the anxiety rise within him. Hot girls could easily snatch Hyojong away from him, he probably wanted them more than he wanted a weird GUY like Hui. Just after the performance ended both Hyuna and Hyojong came back to the room, sweat-pearls creating a sexy look on Hyojongs face. Instinctively Hui reached out to wrap his arm around the youngers waist and he smiled widely at him without even thinking about it, even if just the sight of Hyuna and Hyojong together made him really stressed.  
”You did so well! Your stage presence was ON TOP.”  
”Oh, who is this, Hyojongie? I don’t think we were introduced earlier.” Hyuna looked curiously at Huis arm which was snaked around the others waist.  
”This is…” Hyojong looked at Hui as if to confirm if it was okay to tell her. ”Hui.”   
”Nice to meet you, Hui!”  
”…my boyfriend.” Hyojong added. Hyunas smile faded.  
”Oh… your boyfriend?”  
”Nice to meet you, Hyuna.” Hui stretched out a hand and smiled provokingly.  
”Nice to meet you too.” She shook his hand. ”I certainly didn’t expect…” She didn’t finish her sentence, she just looked clueless.  
”Really? A lot of people aren’t even surprised, I’m really just a gay stereotype.” Hyojong chuckled.  
”No, baby, you aren’t! You’re really special, or I wouldn’t be dating your cute ass.” Hui gasped and hit Hyojongs chest lightly. They both laughed, scrunching their noses and Hui kissed his cheek. Hyojong responded with a sweet smile.  
”Well… now I feel stupid for hitting on you, sorry for doing that, to the both of you.” They had forgotten about Hyuna until she spoke, and they blushed a little for being too immersed in each other, even if only for a few seconds.  
”It’s okay, Hui knows that I wouldn’t leave him for anybody, so we’re fine. Right, hun?” Hui nodded, relieved at Hyojongs words.  
”Do you know that you look adorable together? I can see that you really love each other, it’s nice. I wish I could have a relationship like yours, really.” Hui waved his hand in embarrassment, but smiled widely.  
”Let’s go home, Hui-hyung.” Hyojongs grip of Huis shirt (when did his hand get there?) tightened and he pulled at it playfully.  
”Only if you promise to let me do whatever I want to you.” Hyojong blushed heavily at Huis rude whisper. ”Wah, baby, you’re so cute when you blush.” Hui smiled, feeling content.  
”Okay. Now, can we get to the car?” Hyojong nodded goodbye to the curious Hyuna and dragged Hui out of there by hand.  
——  
Hyojong threw himself at the sofa, yawning. Wooseok and Yuto, who were playing a game, grunted each a concentrated hello and continued hammering at their controllers. Hui sat down and put Hyojongs head in his lap.  
”Hyojong, how d’it go?” a curious Yan An asked and put down his book.  
”Oh, seriously, didn’t you guys watch? Supportive much…” the asked mumbled. ”It went well, Hui got jealous of Hyuna.”  
”Really? Thats cute.” Hongseok commented as he entered the room with an apple in his hand. Hui blushed.  
”Well, I had my reasons.” he yelled comically. ”They danced really sexual… well you were the sexy one, Hyo-honey.” he added after a look from Hyojong, who nodded cutely.   
"You two, really, are gay as fuck for each other." Hongseok snickered.   
"Yeaah." they both answered and laughed. Hyojong bent up and kissed Hui, not shy at all. The warmth in Huis eyes as he whispered "love ya" made Hyojong feel at home and he snuggled up in Huis lap. Hui curled his fingers through Hyojongs hair as he drifted into sleep. Both had forgotten about the promise Hyojong had made, but both were content this way.


	3. The third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a award show and a sleep in the same bed. Thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO ABSENT

The whole arena was almost black, except from the stage and the lightsticks spread out in the crowd. On stage was Got7 performing, hyping everybody up and everybody jammed out to the song. Changgu, who knew the dance stood up and followed the sunbaenims on stage, joined by Yuto who also tried his best. Hui and Hyojong on the other hand, sat still, their hands intertwined on top of Hui's thigh. Hyojong's thumb stroked the back of Hui's hand affectionately, making him warm inside. He poked Yan An, who sat in front of them, in his neck and when he snapped around Hui asked;  
"Does it look like were talking?" And turned to Hyojong's ear, breathing heavily in it. The grip around his hand tightened and Hui smirked.  
"Yeah, I guess. There's nobody sitting behind you, don't worry." Yan An turned back to the show, laughing at his cute boyfriend who still was dancing.  
"Are you enjoying the show?" Hyojong only nodded cutely as an answer, dimples showing in his half-smile. He seemed nervous, and Hui patted his leg comfortingly. "Are you okay, Hyojongie? You seem nervous."  
"I'm just happy to be here with you and the others." Hyojong tried to talk it off, but Hui's hand found its way to his cheek, cupping it and he turned Hyojong's face close to his.  
"Really, baby. Why are tou nervous?"  
"I'm just nervous because all these cool artists that I have been looking up to are here and I can actually interact with them. I'm also worried about people seeing us, if I'm to be honest. I love you a lot, like, a lot, but I'm still nervous." Hyojong blushed. Hui laughed and kissed his cheek subtly, which was responded with a boxy smirk. Suddenly the arena flowed with light again and they quickly snapped away from each other. The award show continued and when the lights dimmed once more, Hyojong's hand found Hui's neck. His thumb drew small cirkles and he pinched the skin slightly, fondly, but enough to make Hui want more. His hand travelled to Hyojong's inner thigh and he squeezed it dangerously close to his crotch, making Hyojong twitch and let go of his Hui's neck. Instead he removed the older's hand and took it in his. Hui smiled and giggled.  
———  
They had done some late night reading in Hyojong's bed, and when he looked at his watch, it showed two in the morning. Hyojong turned to Hui and realized his boyfriend was asleep. He smiled at his soft relaxed face and kissed his cheek. Then he put their books away and turned off the lights. Hui was to heavy for even Hyojong to lift, so he had to sleep in Hyojong's bed, he figured out and smirked. With an arm around Hui he soon fell asleep, grinning.  
———  
When Hui woke up he first of all felt something warm against his neck. Then something tucked between his legs and an arm around his waist. For a second he got scared, and opened his eyes. Closely in front of him was a sleeping Hyojong, cute as ever. He had his leg between Hui's and his mouth near Hui's neck, breathing warm puffs in a steady beat. He smiled to himself and put his own arm around Hyojong, then fell asleep again. 

They both woke up a few hours later, still in each others arms, by giggling reaching them from the door. Hyojong got out of Hui's warm grip and sat up. In the doorway stood Changgu with a camera, flanked by Yan An.  
"Are you taking photos?" Hyojong felt slightly irritated.  
"You are so cute! We need to save this for the future." Yan An giggled once more and dragged his boyfriend out, slamming the door behind them. The loud sound woke Hui up, who gripped after Hyojong and took his hand.  
"Morning, Dawnie. What was that?" His morning voice was shrill but ... hot.  
"Just the Y's. did you sleep well?" Hyojong laid down and stroked Hui's jawline. Hui tilted his head up a little and answered;  
"Yeah. I slept well with you here. Thanks for letting me sleep here." Hyojong smiled widely and scrunched his nose.  
"I like you a lot, Hwitaek." He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "A lot."


	4. The fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwitaek is not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELFHARM!!! BUT ITS KINDA CUTE THO CUZ IT TURNS INTO FLUFF

The rain smattered against the windows and Hyojong was laying down in his bed watching a movie on his laptop. He felt cozy in Hwitaek's sweatshirt, which smelled exactly like him. The action movie was actually pretty good and he enjoyed the moment. After a while he got up to get some tea and remember that his boyfriend was writing lyrics in his room, so he knocked at the door and peeked inside.  
"Hwitaek, do you want tea? I'm gonna make some." Hwitaek sat turned away from the door, shoulders slouching. A spark of worry started in Hyojong's stomach, so he walked up and put his arms around his boyfriend.  
"Hyung, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess. And no, thank you, nice of you to think of me though." Hwitaek's voice was a little shaky, but Hyojong knew that he would come to him if he needed to talk, so he kissed the older's hair and left with a short "Okay, bye."  
———  
Hwitaek hadn't turned up at dinner. Yan An said that he had been tired, but Hyojong couldn't help but worry.  
———  
It was late, but Hyojong couldn't sleep. He was worried. Irritated he turned around and uttered a muffled groan into his pillow. A sound from the bathroom followed by a loud gasp reached his ears and he sat up. Did somebody get hurt? With quick steps he got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Silently he knocked.  
"Who's in there?"  
"Just me." It was Hwitaek's familiar voice.  
"Are you okay?" Hyojong felt the handle. The door was unlocked.  
"Yeah, don't come in."  
"I'm gonna." It took a while to adjust his eyes to the bright light, and then he saw Hwitaek looking smaller than ever. Hyojong gasped and embraced him. Something wet touched his fingers and he looked at them. Blood. He took Hwitaek's wrist and studied it. The cut wasn't deep, but it was still a cut, and tears pooled in his eyes.  
"Hwitaek... why?" He sighed and kissed the cut, hating the taste of metal.  
"I... I'm sorry I am this way." The older looked down in embarrassment and his tears stained the floor. "Sorry." Hyojong sighed again and took care of the wound while Hwitaek's big eyes watched him.  
"Good night. Please don't do this again." Then he went to sleep.  
———  
The crying woke him up. It was silent, but just on the other side of the wall. With his stomach sinking Hyojong got up and grabbed a pillow, bringing it with him to Hwitaek's room. The curled up thing under the sheets looked nothing like his cheery boyfriend, and it broke his heart.  
"Baby boy, why are you sad?" He threw his pillow onto the bed, curled up next to Hwitaek and put his arms around him. Hwitaek hiccuped and turned around, nuzzling his head in the younger's neck. Hyojong could feel the the wet spot grow on his t-shirt.  
"What's wrong, baby? It breaks my heart when you cry. Have I done anything bad?" He sighed and rubbed Hwitaek's back. "I'm here for you, you can talk to me."  
"Hyojong you... you didn't do anything bad. You've only done good. I'm the one who can't seem to appreciate you. I feel like I'm holding you back. I don't deserve you." Hwitaek bit his lip as Hyojong's hand found his hipbone.  
"I chose to kiss you, remember? If I would have wanted to get out of this, I would, long ago. I'm staying." Hyojong smiled and kissed Hwitaek's forehead. "Now sleep, hyung. We can talk later."  
———  
When Hwitaek woke up, he felt safe. He wasn't even surprised to find arms around him, he felt rather content actually. With a slight groan he turned around to study Hyojong's face. His fingers flew up to touch the precious lips, and lifted an eyebrow as Hyojong moaned his name. Slowly he slipped his his own leg between Hyojong's naked ones and pushed his thigh upwards into the younger's groin. Somebody seemed to be having a wet dream. Hwitaek smirked and kissed his sleeping boyfriend.  
"Let's fire that dream up, shall we?" He whispered and drew closer.


	5. The fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movietime:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo I forgot I had written this chapter hehe

"Movie time! Get seated." Changgu held up a DVD. A scary one. Of course. Hwitaek scoffed and sat down in the fluffy sofa.  
"Move it, baby." Hyojong appeared infront of him and waved his hands at Hwitaek's legs. He separated his thighs and Hyojong dropped down between them, his back against Hwitaek's chest. He didn't mind though. 

The movie was scary, and he tried to stay brave, but ended up hiding his face in Hyojong's neck with his arms around him.  
"You smell good." He mumbled and let his hand sneak down to the holes in Hyojong's ripped jeans. His skin was soft and warm and Hwitaek stroked it softly while Hyojong leaned back more, exposing his neck and collarbone. Absentmindedly Hwitaek placed sweet kisses on Hyojong's neck, who twitched at the jumpscares in the movie at times, only to be comforted by his boyfriend. Suddenly he turned around and locked his legs around Hwitaek's hip.  
"Aren't you gonna watch?"  
"Nah." Hyojong leaned in and kissed him, then rested his head on Hwitaek's shoulder as Hwitaek played with his hair.  
"You're like a little baby. My baby." The older scrunched his nose and smiled, but then burst into laughter as Hyojong started to do his agyeo. "Cute."  
———  
"Can I sleep here?" Hwitaek's head peeked through the door.  
"You already do, Hui. But c'mon, sleep here. I like waking up next to you." Hyojong patted his bed. Hwitaek blished and tiptoed inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Hyojong looked at him curiously. "Why did you lock the door?"  
"I want to talk to you about something."  
"I'll listen." As Hwitaek dropped down on the bed he was met by Hyojong's open arms, and he curled up next to him.  
"Firstly I wanted to thank you for waiting for me. I don't think you can understand how much it means to me. How much you mean to me." Hyojong blushed. "I feel like I'm getting more... comfortable? I don't know if that's the right word, but I think you understand. You always do." Hwitaek smiled and traced the outlining if Hyojong's arm-muscles with his fingers.  
"I understand you. I will wait for you, no problem. I can be as gentle as you wish." He snickered, then wrapped his arms tighter around Hwitaek and intertwined their legs.  
"Thank you." Hwitaek whispered. Then the room fell silent, and both fell asleep soon, so that the only thing awake was the moonlight.


	6. The sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUT AND I TRIED OKKKKKKK

Yuto and Wooseok was cuddled up on the sofa, watching a movie while Shinwon and Hyunggu sat together with Changgu, Yan An, Jinho and Hongseok around the low table in the living room, bickering over a board game. Hwitaek on the other hand was getting help cleaning up in the kitchen by Hyojong, who walked around humming bits of songs and put away clean plates.  
"Here's more plates." Hwitaek nodded towards the stack next to the sink. Hyojong took them and went back to the cabinet, slapping Hwitaek's ass when passing. "Ah, you. Stop that."  
"Why should I?" Hyojong smirked and went back to his boyfriend to put his arms around his waist. "You're hot, babe."  
"While doing the dishes?" The younger hummed and kissed Hwitaek's neck, sucking lightly. "Wah, Hyojong! Stop that. It's too much." Hwitaek shook his head.  
"You call that too much? You should see me in bed." When Hwitaek blushed Hyojong laughed and left with a rub at Hwitaek's back.  
———  
It was routine now, that Hwitaek slept in Hyojong's bed. He even had his pillow there at all times. So Hyojong didn't even raise an eyebrow when the older slipped into his bed and curled up.  
"Hyojongie~. Talk to me."  
"About what?" He put his arm around the hyung's shoulders and looked at him curiously.  
"This is awkward to say, but... I'm ready." Hwitaek blushed and looked away.  
"Really? Do you wanna..." Hyojong didn't really know how to react.  
"No, not now." Hwitaek shook his head. "Just... do it when we're in the moment, y'know."  
"So... what are you into?" Hyojong smirked.  
"I don't know, I think I want to bottom? I don't really know what kinks I have."  
"We can find that out." He chuckled and smiled nervously at the older.  
"Okay."  
"Oh, I've heard I'm good. You can be calm, even though you're cute when you're nervous." Hyojong's comment lightened the air a little, and they both laughed. They kissed and said goodnight, then fell asleep in each other's embrace, as usual.  
——–  
They were out doing the "your valentine" project, meeting fans and giving out chocolate. Once in a while they met eyes, and both tried hard not to stare too long. It was hard, and Hyojong couldn't resist putting his hand on Hwitaek's back when they got chased by seagulls. Universes would scream about that later, but oh well. They were already shipped pretty hard. Sometimes both wished they could come out, but that would ruin their careers, and they would only be known because of that. Nobody wanted that to happen, so that's why they had to for once keep their hands off each other. Later, when they came back to the dorm, however, they couldn't.  
"You looked so cool today, hyung." Hyojong sneaked a hand behind Hwitaek's neck and kissed his jaw.  
"You too, baby." Hwitaek sighed and locked his hands behind Hyojong's back.  
"Gross, take that to the bedroom." Wooseok whined behind them. They snickered and Hyojong lifted up Hwitaek up, who wrapped his legs around the younger's waist. They smiled and kissed, then after a while Hwitaek could feel how he fell and hit a soft mattress. A click told him that the door had been locked and he smirked again. He stretched out his arms and made grabby hands in Hyojong's direction.  
"C'm'ere, baby boy." Hyojong smirked back and the bed dipped as he sat down and rolled into Hwitaek's embrace. He proceeded to pepper his neck with kisses and let his hands sneak under the others shirt. Hwitaek sighed loudly, almost moaned when Hyojong's fingers trailed his spine. Then the lips travelled down to the older's collarbone and Hyojong moaned a silent "fuck" as Hwitaek pulled his hair, so instead he started sucking and biting at the smooth skin. "You smell good, baby."  
"I need you, Hyojong." Whined Hwitaek.  
"Someone's eager." Hyojong laughed and continued his kissing and biting while shredding Hwitaek's shirt. When he started sucking on one of his hard nipples, Hwitaek arched up and gripped Hyojong's wrist.  
"Go ahead." He dragged the younger's hand down to his own groin and Hyojong cupped the growing erection, a curious and surprised smile playing on his lips. Hwitaek twitched and moaned, gripping after Hyojong's neck to kiss him deeply. Suddenly Hyojong undid the zipper of his boyfriend's pants and reached in, behind the waistband of his underwear. Hwitaek hissed and whispered something, catching Hyojong's attention.  
"What did you say, baby boy?" He squeezed, making Hwitaek whine.  
"D-daddy." He blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth, but Hyojong leaned in and whispered "Again, baby boy."  
"Daddy... fuck me."  
"As you wish." Hyojong slipped his own and Hwitaek's pants off with a smirk. "Have you got any lube, Hui?" Hwitaek nodded and stretched out his arm to reach into the drawer of his bedside table, to snatch a small bottle and a condom.  
"Here."  
"You fucking prepared, didn't you? Good boy." Hyojong accepted the items and put them to use quickly. Hwitaek hissed at the cold gel when one if Hyojong's fingers slipped inside of him, gasped when a second joined the first.  
"You're doing so good, look at you. All heated up and pretty." Hyojong kissed his boyfriend's cheek and chuckled when the other moaned. "He likes praise, would you look at that." He curled his fingers, making Hwitaek arch up. "Let's see if we can make you feel good." Hyojong kissed the other, who groaned into his mouth and giggled.  
"Thanks." They smiled for a few seconds before Hyojong pulled out his fingers and carefully thrusted in his dick. Hwitaek sighed loudly. "F-fuck, daddy."  
"You're so perfect." Hyojong proceeded to start thrusting, softly stroking Hwitaek in the same rhythm while he traced Hyojong's chest tattoo with his fingers. It didn't take long before both were moaning, on the edge. Then suddenly Hwitaek put an arm on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Pull out."  
"Wh-what?" Hyojong felt confused as Hwitaek leaned in and whispered "I want to taste you, daddy." He quickly did as the older told him, and the sensation of cumming in his mouth was beyond amazing, you could tell from the amount of times he uttered "fuck" and "Hwitaek". Soon Hwitaek had cum too, and exhausted they snuggled up with each other. After a few minutes Hwitaek spoke up.  
"Thank you, Hyojong. It was amazing."  
"You were amazing." Hyojong stroke a piece of hair from the other's face and smiled. "You always are." He laughed.  
"I love you." Tears pooled in Hwitaek's eyes, but they were lucky tears. "I love you, I love you, I love you."  
"I love you too, boo. Don't cry."  
"I'm happy."  
"I'm happy if you are." Hyojong chuckled. "I want chocolate, should I get some?"  
"Aw, yeah me too. Could you be so kind?"  
"For you my love." Hwitaek giggled at his boyfriend's cheesiness and watched him get dressed. When the younger left the room he took a deep breath, inhaling Hyojong's intoxicating smell.  
———  
Hyojong had no idea what time it was, so he closed the door quietly and when he turned around sixteen eyes were staring at him.  
"Damn, you were loud." Changgu commented and the others shouted in agreement.  
"Sorry. How much did you hear?" Hyojong scratched his neck.  
"Not much really, not any words at least." Yan An giggled.  
"Ah, whatever. Now, excuse me, I'm about to get me and my boyfriend some chocolate."  
"You're so gay for each other, it's cute." Shinwon cooed and Jinho and Hyunggu joined him. Hyojong laughed in embarrassment and walked to the kitchen.  
———  
Hwitaek was almost asleep when Hyojong came back, and cutely he accepted the mug.  
"Thank you Hyojongie."  
"No problem." They sipped on their beverages in a comfortable silence for a while before Hyojong put down his mug and took Hwitaek's out of his grip to put it aside. Then he hugged the other tightly and pulled him down on the bed. Hwitaek complained but quickly silenced when Hyojong started to play with his hair until he fell asleep. Once in a while he could hear a silent "My baby", warming his heart. He was very gay for Kim Hyojong, and he loved it.


	7. The seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel and talk
> 
> Also a slight smut scene kkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been writing a lot of these two the last few days, expect more hehehe

"Has everybody grabbed their stuff? The plane leaves in two hours and a half." Hongmom, no, Hongseok, looked around at the rest of the members, who nodded and he smiled at them. Then he opened the van's door and got out, the crowd outside cheering as quick as they saw him. One after one they poured out of the van, and Hyojong patted Hwitaek's ass in encouragement when he got out just before him, which was responded with an annoyed sigh from Hwitaek and a smirk from Hyojong. Surprisingly many fans had come to see them and say goodbye before they went to Japan. Everything went smoothly, they left their baggage and checked in. There were only two seats on each sides of the aisle so they sat in pairs. The reason to why Hwitaek switched his seat with Yan An's window seat could mostly be to get the view but also because he wanted to surprise Hyojong, who raised his eyebrows when he arrived at his seat, but sat down and smiled widely.  
"Did you switch with Yan An?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to sit with you." Hyojong planted a kiss on his cheek and fastened his seatbelt. It was a night flight, so soon a stewardess came by and gave them pillows and blankets. Hwitaek was nearly asleep when he felt Hyojong's hand travelling to places it shouldn't be. He quickly grabbed it and hissed.  
"Not the time for a handjob." Hyojong pouted and nudged Hwitaek's inner thigh. He inhaled sharply and resisted, but eventually let go of Hyojong's hand. It cupped him under the blanket and Hwitaek smirked at his boyfriend. He grinded at the hand a little and leaned in to kiss Hyojong. When the younger undid Hwitaek's pants and slipped inside his head started to spin. Hyojong whispered in his ear that he was so good, did so well and was truly daddy's gift. It was a weird thing to get turned on by, but he did, so he nodded and tried to smile but just silently moaned in Hyojong's ear.  
"I don't want to be mean to you, but you can't cum here. At the hotel later, ok?" Hyojong looked truly sorry, so Hwitaek could only give in and kissed his boyfriend.  
"Thank you, daddy." He snickered and the other pulled away his hand. Then they fell asleep, leaning on each other.  
\-------  
"How long have you two dated really?" Shinwon asked in the car.  
"Uh, I don't know, from somewhere during 2015? In the spring? We were atleast dating before Hyojong got that thing with Hyuna."  
"Mhm. You were jealous." Hyojong's eyes turned upwards in a kind of evil smile.  
"Oh my god, really? Did she hit on him?" Hyunggu seemed interested.  
"A little. But then Hyojong introduced us and she apologized. It was a little funny, she really couldn't see or understand before he mentioned it."  
"I told her I was a gay stereotype but she actually thought I was straight from the start." Hyojong chuckled and squeezed Hwitaek's hand. "Me? Straight? Eww." The others joined in and laughed together.  
"I think none of you except maybe Yuto knows how we got together." Hwitaek looked at Hyojong who shrugged, he had no problem with the others knowing. "Hyojong kissed my cheek and when I seemed to get upset he apologized for doing wrong. But then I said he had done nothing wrong and he asked me if I liked it. And then we kind of confessed."  
"That's... a weird story." Giggled Wooseok, but he seemed to think it was cute.  
"When did you fall in love with him?" Asked Yan An.  
"I feel like you are my grandchildren right now." Hwitaek felt a little flustered.  
"Lol."  
"No, don't lol me, Shinwon. You're too old." Wooseok sighed.  
"I'm only three years older than you."  
"Still old."  
"Aaaanyways. Tell us." Changgu looked at them in excitement.  
"I fell in love with him the first time I saw him sing." Hyojong giggled. "And a second time when I saw his smile."  
"When? Wasn't it back in 2013?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Have you been in love with me for that long? I think I fell in love with you when I saw you rap for the first time."  
"Then we've been in love for the same amount of time, stupid!" Hyojong hit Hwitaek's arm, making him snort and laugh silently.  
"You're such an awkward couple, even the memer's relationship is better." Sighed Jinho and Yuto and said memer, Wooseok, blushed.  
"Atleast our sex is better." At Hyojong's comment the others exploded and Changgu yelled that "they were perverting Yan An". Hwitaek blushed.  
"We didn't need to know that. I bet yours is super calm and /sensual/." Snickered Hyunggu.  
"Nah, we kinky." Hyojong seemed chill about the subject.  
"Stop it! You'll say something you'll regret." Hwitaek was red now.  
"Wait, Hwitaek, kinky?" Hongseok was surprised.  
"Yeah-" Hwitaek kissed his boyfriend to shut him up and hollered "I'm as kinky as he is, don't think anything else." The youngest laughed.  
\------  
Hyojong damp down on their shared bed and sighed.  
"Baby boy." He smirked cutely and squirmed.  
"Are you horny?!"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm coming.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah they did the winkwonk:D


	8. The eight chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwitaek gives Hyojong an instax:D

Ever since Hwitaek had gotten Hyojong that Instax, he had been like obsessed with snapping pictures. He could count on both hands how many times he had caught his boyfriend photographing him when he was caught up, sleeping or even post-sex. He had also insisted on kissing in front of the camera, which Hwitaek had agreed to, it was cute. When he had asked what Hyojong was doing with all the pictures, he had just gotten a short "nothing special". One afternoon Hyojong entered the kitchen with a smirk and straddled Hwitaek's lap.  
"What's up baby?" Hwitaek stroked Hyojong's hair and put his arms around him.  
"I want to show you something hyung." He seemed excited and leaned in to peck Hwitaek's lips. ((Insert Jacksons "cute"))  
"Ok, I'll follow you." Hyojong got up and took the older's hand, then led him through the dorm to his bedroom. There he stopped and put Hwitaek's hands in front of his eyes. He could hear the door open and felt hands on his hips lead the way. Then Hyojong's hands found his and he intertwined them before pulling them down. On the space above Hyojong's bed sat about thirty polarios in neat rows. All the pictures were of either Hwitaek or the two of them together. He gasped and felt tears pool in his eyes. Then he noticed the small white note under it all. It said 'Hyojong + Hwitaek'. That was it. Hwitaek broke. He turned around and hugged his boyfriend tightly, crying into his shoulder.  
"It's beautiful." He whimpered a little as Hyojong tilted his head up and kissed the salt tears away.  
"I'm glad you like it. I've sorted them in colours too, see?" He was right. Even though most were taken in the same lighting they were sorted from red to violet. There were dates written on them too.  
"My favorite is this one." Hwitaek turned around again to see that Hyojong pointed at a photo in the blue area, taken about one and a half month ago. It pictured Hyojong and Hwitaek kissing in his bed, roughed up and naked. Hwitaek blushed and smiled. It was a nice photo.  
"Mine's probably this one though." He pointed at a pink-ish photo from when they were and saw the sakura trees. They were smiling, heads close together. It was almost sentimental.  
"Me too. I like all of them." Hyojong chuckled and rested his head on Hwitaek's shoulder. "You're handsome in every photo."  
"You too baby." Hwitaek blushed as Hyojong's hands sneaked around his waist and slipped down to spread out between his hipbones and thighs. "Hyojong..." He sighed a little at his boyfriend and put his own hands on top of the younger's.  
"Can I have a kiss?" Hyojong nuzzled Hwitaek's neck, and he could feel his smile against the skin.  
"Of course baby. Always." He spun on the spot and threw his arms around Hyojong's neck then dragged him into a deep, slow kiss that just ended up with them both on top of the bed, unbuttoned shirts and big smiles on their faces.  
"Thank you for existing, Hwitaek." Hyojong panted in his ear. "You're so, so important."  
"Thank you too, Hyojong. You too. I mean it." Hwitaek stared into his eyes, and it seemed like Hyojong could see the seriousness, because he smiled widely and leaned in for another kiss. And another. And another.


	9. The Ninth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents!!  
> (Part one:>, I will post part 2 soon heheh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get happy from comments, would appreciate in these hard times:')  
> ALSO HUIDAWN WENT BLONDE TOGETHER AGAIN MY BIGGEST WISH CAME TRUE

"Good morning." Hyojong kissed Hwitaek's cheek and sat up, ruffling his hair. "Last night was nice, wasn't it?" He smirked at his sleepy boyfriend who blushed a little and smiled.  
"Yeah, it was. Good morning." Hwitaek sat up he too and crawled over to Hyojong to straddle his lap, then kissed him deeply. Hyojong kissed back and they sat like that for a while before they parted.  
"I've been thinking." Hwitaek looked a little concerned.  
"About what?"  
"I want you to meet my parents."  
"I would love that."  
"The problem is... I'm not out, atleast not to them." Hwitaek sighed.  
"I am to mine. We can meet them first if you want to." Hyojong rubbed the other's back in encouragement. Hwitaek nodded.  
"Sounds good. When?"  
"What about this weekend? I can call them and check. They only live about an hour by car from here."  
"Sure." Hwitaek smiled.  
\--------------  
The car trip felt anything but slow, and they listened to music, so they were never bored. Hyojong loved listening to music with Hwitaek, he was so cute when he tried to rap and bopped his head with the beat. Cities and villages flew by the windows. Soon they arrived outside a big white house, and Hwitaek felt nervous. He took Hyojong's hand and Hyojong led him to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Wait here." He knocked the door and soon a short lady in her sixties opened, squealing at Hyojong and embracing him. He laughed and kissed her forehead.  
"Nice to see you again, mom."  
"Nice to see you too, Hyojongie."  
"Mom... there's someone I want you to meet." He turned and gestured towards Hwitaek, who smiled and waved nervously.  
"Who's this?" Mrs Kim looked at him curiously.  
"Come here." Hyojong curled his finger. Hwitaek quickly ran upwards the stairs. "Mom, this is Lee Hwitaek."  
"Nice to meet you, Hwitaek."  
"Nice to meet you too." He extended a hand and shook hers.  
"Mum, Hwitaek is my boyfriend of almost two years now."  
"Oh, how wonderful! Why haven't you told me earlier?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I wanted to make sure this was going to hold."  
"You didn't think I would want to be your boyfriend?" Hwitaek spoke up and turned to Hyojong.  
"Maybe?" He blushed.  
"Hyo-honey..." Hwitaek laughed at him and took his hand. "You're so cute." Suddenly he didn't feel shy about PDA infront of Hyojong's mother. She seemed so nice.  
"Also, Hwitaek isn't out to his parents, so we wanted to see you first to make sure atleast some of our parents are supporting us." Mrs Kim's facial expression faded and she seemed concerned, but then lit up again.  
"How about we go and see Hyojong's father?"  
"I haven't seen him in years!" Hyojong smiled widely and dragged Hwitaek inside.  
\--------  
Mr Kim was a nice man, and he seemed to like Hwitaek, so he felt at home later when they had dinner.  
"So, how's work going?" He asked the two youngest.  
"Well, our debut went really well and we've already released two mini albums and three MVs." Hwitaek declared with a smile. "And we also got to re-record our lovechild Organic Song."  
"Ah, I love Organic Song, it's my, /our/ masterpiece." Hyojong smiled and looked softly at Hwitaek.  
"That sounds wonderful. I haven't heard that song, maybe you can show me later?" Mrs Kim smiled at them and they nodded in response.  
\--------  
"Good night, you two, sleep well!" Mr Kim smirked at the two youngsters who were cuddled up with a book each in the big bed in the guestroom. They waved at him, then the door clicked shut. Hwitaek exhaled.  
"I like your parents, they're nice."  
"I think they like you too, how couldn't they?" Hyojong put down the book and cupped Hwitaek's face with both hands, then kissed him deeply. "You're lovely." Hwitaek blushed.  
"So are you."  
"I love you." The younger hugged his boyfriend tightly.  
"I love you too." They kissed, then laid down, Hwitaek's back pressing against Hyojong's stomach, and he hadn't felt this safe in years.  
\-----  
"Look at them!"  
"Get the camera! This is adorable." Hyojong opened one eye to find his parents standing in the doorway. He had held Hwitaek in the same grip the entire night it seemed like.  
"Shh, you're waking him." He complained, but it was too late, Hwitaek was already stirring. Hyojong scoffed at his parents and stroked Hwitaek's hair. "Shh, go back to sleep, Hui."  
"I'm already awake." Hwitaek squinted at the morning light and smiled sweetly at Hyojong. Then he threw an eye at his parents and laughed. "Good morning to you too."  
"Good morning. Breakfast is ready."  
"Oh, I wanted to help! You should have woken me up."  
"No, it's okay." Mrs Kim smiled at them. "Come down soon, okay?" They nodded and then the older couple left.  
"See? I said they liked you."  
"Maybe. Wanna go down?"  
"Hang on." Hyojong rolled on top of Hwitaek to pepper him with kisses, and Hwitaek didn't complain.  
\-----------  
It was about ten in the morning, and they were about to hit the road again.  
"Thank you for having me!" He felt surprised when his boyfriend's mother hugged him.  
"Thank you for coming. Treat my son well, I hope?"  
"Of course."  
"See you, then." Hyojong smiled at his loved ones, all three of them. Then he took Hwitaek's hand, and walked to the car.


	10. The tenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Hwitaek's parents :o this was a little angsty at first so I rewrote it hehe
> 
> Btw 'less than three' means <3

Mom + Hwi's chat  
———  
Hwi  
Hi mom!  
(15:37)

Mom  
Hello honey!  
(15:40)

Hwi  
Are you free next weekend?  
(15:41)

Mom  
Yes, why?  
(15:45)

Hwi  
There's someone I want you to meet.  
(15:45)

Mom  
A girlfriend?  
(15:47)

Hwi  
No, not really.  
Call me.  
(15:48)  
\---  
They were seated in the livingroom, Hwitaek leaning onto Hyojong who patted his hair comfortingly. The older sucked a deep breath when his phone rang and he answered quickly. Hyojong mouthed a "good luck" and took his hand.  
"Hi." Hwitaek bit his lip.  
"Hi honey. What is going on?"  
"As I said there's someone I want you to meet."  
"Yes?"  
"Mom... I don't have a girlfriend. I-I have a boyfriend. Mom, I'm gay." Hyojong's hand slowly lost it's senses because of how hard Hwitaek was squeezing it.  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok, Hwitaek. How is he?"  
"He's-he's amazing, mom." Hwitaek could feel Hyojong smile and he laughed. "I think you'll like him."  
"Come by next weekend, 'kay?"  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Bye." The line went silent and Hwitaek turned to Hyojong, who cupped the older's face and cooed.  
"You did so well, Hui."  
"Really?"  
"So well." They kissed and Hwitaek blushed.  
"Thank you."  
\---------------------  
One, two, three knocks.  
"I'm nervous." Hwitaek chewed at his bottom lip, it seemed to become a bad habit.  
"It'll be fine. Just remember that I love you." Hyojong put an arm around his waist and smiled. Then the door opened and revealed a somewhat tall woman with kind eyes.  
"Hello."  
"Hi mom. I missed you." Hwitaek hugged his mother enthusiastically. "This - this is Kim Hyojong. My... boyfriend."  
"Nice to meet you." Hyojong bent forward and shook her hand, bright smile on his face.  
"Nice to meet you, too. Hwitaek, your father is in his study. He wants to talk to you." Hwitaek nodded.  
"Okay. Are you gonna be fine, hun?"  
"Yeah, good luck Hui. See you later." Hwitaek shuffled inside and left his mother and boyfriend behind.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Yes, please." Hyojong bowed slightly and followed Mrs Lee inside. Soon he found himself in the kitchen with a cup of tea warming his hands, while Hwitaek's mother looked at him curiously from across the table.  
"So. Tell me about yourself."  
"Excuse me for being nervous." He chuckled. "My name is Kim Hyojong, one year younger than your son, born in Hwasun and I'm an idol alongside Hwitaek."  
"Oh, are you an idol too?"  
"Yes. We're in the same group."  
"I was wondering how you met, but I guess that's the answer. Do you sing?"  
"No, I rap." He took a sip.  
"You know, I was surprised it took so long for Hwitaek to come out."  
"You knew?!" Hyojong put down his mug, eyes wide open and Mrs Lee nodded.  
"Tell me about your relationship. You seem like a good boy, but I still need to make sure my son gets the love he deserves."  
"He wanted me to meet you a while ago, but he was so nervous about it, so we decided to meet my parents first. They liked him alot. And well, the story of how we started dating is awkward, but I genuinely enjoy being with him, and he's so extremely handsome. And I also adore his laugh and smile." He blushed and laughed while Hwitaek's mother nodded in approval, smiling she too.  
\----------  
After Hyojong had met Hwitaek's father, a charming old man, they both helped in the kitchen with the dinner. Mrs Lee left for a while to get some things, giving the two some alone time. Hyojong walked over to Hwitaek, who was chopping ingredients and put his arms around the older's waist.  
"Hyojong, I'm holding a knife."  
"I know."  
"That means you shouldn't do this right now."  
"But I haven't been alone with you all day." He pouted and kissed Hwitaek's neck. "Take a break, yeah?" Hwitaek sighed, put away the knife and turned around.  
"Ok. But if my mom comes back, you're dead."  
"Sure, sure." Hyojong was already kissing Hwitaek's cheek, and Hwitaek threw his arms around Hyojong's neck to kiss his cute lips softly. He smiled when Hyojong quickly kissed back.  
"I think they like you."  
"I hope so."  
They kissed for a while until Hwitaek pulled away, wiped his lips and mumbled "better get back to work". Hyojong laughed at his boyfriend and walked back to the other counter. Soon Mrs Lee came back, and looked mischievously at Hyojong when he started to giggle and throw looks at Hwitaek who soon started to giggle too.  
"Oh, you!" The older boy dropped his knife, walked over to the younger and hit his arm, laughing loudly. "Stop it!" They laughed together for a while. Hyojong smiled softly at Hwitaek and scrunched his nose. Then he noticed Hwitaek's mother and blushed. She cleared her throat, then laughed and told them to hurry up. Hwitaek scurried back to his chopping, embarrassed but giggling.  
\----------------  
The evening went by without problem, and soon they all went to sleep. The following morning Hwitaek got woken up by a heavy weight which damp down upon him. Hyojong squirmed and hugged his boyfriend, who sighed and shook his head.  
"Good morning, Hui."  
"Good morning."  
"I made you coffee."  
"Really?" Hwitaek sat up with Hyojong in his lap and Hyojong's arms around his neck. Cute. "You know, sometimes it's hard to imagine you're my", he whispered the last word, "/daddy/."  
"Are you sure?" Hyojong reached down to cup the front of Hwitaek's boxers. He whimpered slightly and shook his head.  
"D-don't, my parents are probably awake."  
"Sorry, babe. Here, have your coffee." Hyojong climbed down from Hwitaek's lap and handed him a mug. Then he laid down and placed his head where he earlier had sat. Carefully Hwitaek took a sip, then raised his eyebrows.  
"Where did you learn to make this good coffee?"  
"Could be from Hyuna and could be your mom a few minutes ago."  
"Ah, you." Hwitaek ruffled Hyojong's hair with one hand and played around with it for a bit, then put down his mug. "Thank you." He bent down, cupped Hyojong's face and kissed him deeply. Hyojong blushed and smiled.  
\----------------  
"Good luck on the trip! Take care of him for me, Hyojong, will ya?" Mr Lee chuckled.  
"Dad, I'm older than him!" Hwitaek sighed.  
"I know, but I still want him to take care of you."  
"Sure will." The youngest amongst them smirked and reached after Hwitaek's hand behind their backs.

They said their goodbyes and got into the car.  
"You can have the aux-cord." Hyojong said and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.  
"I love you." Hwitaek kissed his boyfriend's cheek and quickly got out his phone. "If I could talk emojis, I would have said a heart." He laughed.  
"Less than three."  
"What?" Hwitaek turned his head back to Hyojong.  
"The heart-emoji. It's 'less than three'." He smirked at the highway.  
"Oh." Hwitaek giggled. "Well, less than three, then."


	12. The twelfth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui has nightmares:(
> 
> (I have an upcoming college au fic, stay tuned!)
> 
> Also we reached 10k woop

Nowadays Hwitaek slept calm and safe in Hyojong's arms. It hadn't always been that way though.   
\---------  
They had been dating for about two weeks at the time and were in Hyojong's room watching a movie. Somewhere during the movie Hwitaek had fallen asleep and Hyojong discovered this when there was about 15 minutes left. He sighed and paused. He knew he could lift Hwitaek but something told him to not attempt that. Smirking he removed his computer from the bed and got rid of his outer layer of clothes, then pulled the blanket over them both. He snuggled up next to his boyfriend, watching his peaceful expression and watching his chest rise and descend.   
"So beautiful." He whispered and smiled. "I'm so happy you're mine." Then he placed a kiss on Hwitaek's temple, threw a protective arm over his chest and slowly drifted into sleep.   
\-------------  
Hwitaek twitched and woke himself up. He gasped and immediately panicked because something was holding him down. He started to pant and whimpered in his sleepy haze.   
"Hui? Are you okay?!" A familiar voice reached his ears and the weight on his chest disappeared. He shook his head, still hyperventilating. "Shit, you're having a panicattack. Um..." He closed his eyes as the bed dipped and he could hear bare feat meeting the floor outside in the hallway. A tap ran somewhere, voices echoed through the dorm and then somebody, no several somebodies entered the room.   
"He's panicking, I don't know what to do." Was that Hyojong?  
"Hwitaek~. Deep breathes now, calm and slow." He did as the other, more sleepy, voice said and felt his heartbeat slow down and the ringing in his ears stopped. His eyes pooled as he came back to reality and he gasped. He flared his arms around and tried to get a grip of something. His hands found Hyojong's arm and dragged him close.   
"Hui, are you okay?" Hyojong seemed shaky.   
"I don't know."  
"What happened?"  
"I - I don't know really." But, he did. It was the dreams that were ghosting him again. He was to stressed to talk about them. "Just, stay here."  
"Thanks, Hongseok." Whispered Hyojong and Hongseok simply nodded, then left. Hyojong crept down next to Hwitaek and sighed. "Baby, what's wrong?" Hwitaek just shook his head.   
"Don't wanna talk about it right now."  
"Okay. Here, have some water." He handed him a glass, and Hwitaek gulped it down. "Now, sleep." Hyojong slid his arm under Hwitaek's neck and kissed his forehead while crooking his arm and pulling Hwitaek near. "I won't leave."  
\----------  
Sunlight shone at his face and he felt warm fingers on his waist, drawing small circles beneath his shirt. He smiled and squirmed, opening his eyes tiredly.   
"Good morning, Hyo." He whispered and placed a kiss at his boyfriend's lips.  
"Good morning." Hyojong smiled sweetly, intertwining their legs. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Hwitaek didn't answer, he just snuggled up in the crook of Hyojong's neck and kissed the tan skin. He sniffed a little, exhaling calmly at the younger's smell.   
"I love you." He said after a while.  
"I love you too, so so much." Hyojong locked his hands behind Hwitaek's back and cooed. "My baby boy. I love you."  
\----------  
Day off. Hyojong was relaxing with his phone on the couch, enjoying the afternoon light.   
"Do you need anything?" Hwitaek was in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.  
"Water, please. I'm thirsty as heck."  
"Here." Hwitaek came out in the livingroom, a glass in each hand. He himself had taken what had been left of the soda from last weekend. Hyojong shuffled in his seat and patted his lap, indicating that he wanted Hwitaek to sit there. Hwitaek shrugged and put the glasses down before dropping down onto Hyojong's thighs.   
"Hey baby." Hyojong smiled sweetly and kissed him.   
"Hello." The older threw his arms around Hyojong's neck.  
"What's up?"  
"Not much."  
"I was wondering..." He moved shifted his position so he could get a better look at Hwitaek. "Do you wanna talk about last night?"  
"I guess." Hwitaek felt flustered.   
"What happened really? You just woke up and panicked."  
"I have... I have these dreams. They scare me shitless."  
"Baby, that's not good. Tell me about them." Hyojong's soft expression made Hwitaek feel safe.   
"When I was younger I - I was dating someone older than me. He was possessive and he didn't exactly treat me well. He wasn't my first love but I still was a noob. I thought »I'm a man, I should be able to stand some pain, right?« but my friends realized how he treated me and helped me get out. It's just... sometimes those memories comes back." He exhaled a shaky breath.   
"Hui." Hyojong's grip around his waist had tightened. "Hui, look at me." He slowly looked back at his boyfriend. He looked shook, worried, eyebrows slightly together and lips parted. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess? Answer this please; did he hit you?"  
"A little..." He sighed. Hyojong looked at him with concern and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead.   
"How the fuck could anybody treat you like that? I want to beat him up." He bit his lip and hissed silently.   
"Please don't."  
"I won't." Hyojong sighed, "Even if you belong to me, I want you to know that you can get break up with me if you want to. I hope I can help you."  
"Hyojongie, why would I break up with you? I wanna be yours.~" Hwitaek laughed and leaned in to kiss Hyojong who hesitated, but then smiled widely and kissed him back.   
"I need to know how to help you though."  
"Just... I don't know, remind me to breathe and tell me you're there. I think that'll help."  
"Then I know that." Hyojong smiled again and kissed him. Hwitaek relaxed and dropped forward to rest his chin at Hyojong's shoulder while Hyojong's hands sneaked under his shirt and his fingers drew patterns into Hwitaek's back. "You smell nice."  
"So do you." Hwitaek smiled and planted a soft kiss at Hyojong's neck.  
"Mine." The younger whispered and rocked his boyfriend from side to side. "Mine, mine, mine." Hwitaek hummed, feeling content.


	13. The thirteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are the best for these two

Hwitaek got woken up when the morning's golden sunlight hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched a little while rubbing them. Then he sat up and looked around the room. Hyojong was no longer in bed, and Hwitaek pouted a little. He loved waking up next to his boyfriend, sleeping or not. He bent down and snatched one of Hyojong's sweatshirts from the floor and got out of bed after slipping it on. The sweatshirt smelled exactly like Hyojong's shampoo, cologne and a little bit of his sweat, not that Hwitaek minded, and he pulled it up a little to inhale the mix of smells while he made his way to the dorm's kitchen. It was unusual for the younger to be up this early, so Hwitaek smiled when he spotted Hyojong's broad back by the big window that gave a perfect view of the city.   
"Hey." He smiled and took out a mug from one of the cabinets. His body was screaming after coffee.   
"Good morning, love." Hyojong turned around and leaned against the windowsill. He had a mug he too.   
"Slept well?" Hwitaek proceeded to pour up some coffee and added milk, then walked over to his boyfriend.   
"Yeah. Isn't that my shirt?"  
"It smells good!" The older giggled and blushed a little when Hyojong slipped an arm around his waist and under the shirt, drawing small circles in his soft skin.   
"If you say so." Hyojong leaned in to kiss him softly, drawing a small smile along with a faint whimper from Hwitaek. He smiled. "What's up with you today? Why are you so cute?" The singer blushed even more and hid his face in the crook of Hyojong's neck.   
"Stop it." He complained, dragging out the vowels like a child.   
"Never." Hyojong put down his mug so that he could cup Hwitaek's face and pull him into another, deeper kiss. Hwitaek's stomach fluttered and he closed his eyes and leaned in. He couldn't help but smile when Hyojong slipped his hand through the other's hair, gripping at it softly. Blushing he pulled away and hid in his hoodie. When he saw Hyojong's pout he quickly drank up his coffee and put the mug away. The younger stepped closer again and snaked his arms around Hwitaek's waist, careful to not tickle him. He in return locked his hands behind Hyojong's neck. He was only slightly taller than Hwitaek but the difference felt bigger than it was, he could look up at him. The good thing about that was Hyojong had to lean down to kiss him, which made Hwitaek feel small and soft. Now the rapper did exactly that, tilting his head slightly and drawing a gasp from Hwitaek, which he took advantage of to let his tongue slip into the other's mouth. He was funny like that with his tongue, always poking it out cutely when he had nothing to do, but this was the sexy version of that. No wonder he was a good kisser. Hwitaek sighed when Hyojong let his hands wander down to settle in the pockets of Hwitaek's sweatpants, feeling him up in a lovingly way. However a loud "Ahem" made them separate and turn their faces to the door. A not so surprised Jinho was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Why do you always have to do this every time we have a day off." He sighed and went to open the refrigerator.   
"S-sorry." Hwitaek blushed and giggled into Hyojong's neck, who burst out laughing he too. Jinho seemed to also be smiling hiding it behind a carton of juice.

**Author's Note:**

> Promts, kudos and comments appreciated^^


End file.
